Atas? Atau Bawah? Atas! Titik!
by Foxyhitss-Rossie Cake
Summary: [REPOST!] Yoongi tidak peduli jika Jungkook itu tinggi dan kuat dan keren. Pokoknya Yoongi itu Seme dan bukannya uke. Apalagi Ukenya Jeon Jungkook. "Kalau kau masih bilang aku bottom, ku gorok lehermu!"-Min Yoongi. Kookga? Sugakookie? Khusus FF ratingnya aman (T) :D


[ **REPOST** ]

.

.

.

Presented by.

Foxyhitss

.

.

.

Si mungil berkulit putih yang manis itu masuk rumah dengan wajah kesalnya yang ditekuk.

"Hyung."

Dan 'blam!'. Min Yoongi yang manis tapi sadis itu menghantamkan daun pintu di hadapan Jungkook yang mengejarnya tadi.

"Daripada kau cium aku, lebih baik cium saja daun pintu itu."

Yoongi meletakan tasnya sembarang di sofa. Jungkook membuka pintu yang tadi Yoongi berikan untuknya. Ia meringis. Dahinya benar-benar dicium daun pintu rumah Yoongi. Sementara itu matanya melihat Yoongi yang tengah mengecek sesuatu di ponselnya. Lalu tiba-tiba adik Yoongi yang masih 7 tahun datang dari dapur.

"Ayah dan Ibu kemana?" Tanya Yoongi pada sang adik.

Adiknya cuma angkat bahu, "Pergi."

Tiba-tiba Jungkook menyeringai lebar. Lebar sekali sampai-sampai Yoongi yang melihatnya ingin menjejalkan tugas kuliahnya ke dalam mulut itu. Tapi Yoongi cuma bisa mendelik tajam yang Jungkook selalu anggap sebagai tatapan manis nan menggoda yang menggetarkan iman serta jiwa raganya.

"Apa?! Senyum-senyum gitu. Jangan mikir kotor!"

"Hehehehe…" Jungkook nyengir, "Tahu aja."

Dan beruntungnya Yoongi tidak jadi melempar ponselnya pada Jungkook.

"Mati saja kau Jeon Jungkook!"

"Nanti kalau aku mati kau akan sedih, hyung."

"Sedih?" nada Yoongi terdengar menghina, "Malahan aku akan sangat bahagia. Aku akan menari-nari indah di atas makammu dan mendirikan pasar malam di atasnya selama setahun."

"Kau kejam, hyung." Jungkook merengut. Ia mendekati adiknya Yoongi yang sama manisnya dengan si kakak.

"Hai, Jihoonie." Sapa Jungkook pada bocah 7 tahun itu.

Jihoon menatap asing pada Jungkook. Dia tahu jika Jungkook itu pacarnya Yoongi, kakaknya. Tapi tiap malam Yoongi selalu memberi wejangan pada adik manis dan ketus semata wayangnya itu untuk bersikap tidak acuh pada Jeon Jungkook.

Jadilah dia hanya mendiamkan Jungkook.

Tapi Jungkook tidak hilang akal. Ia menunjukkan 2 lolipop di hadapan Jihoon. Strategi yang Jungkook sebut sebagai 'Jurus maut kakak ipar'.

"Sapalah calon kakak iparmu ini dan kau akan mendapatkan dua hal paling enak di dunia."

Jihoon ingat untuk bersikap tidak acuh pada calon kakak iparnya.

Tapi lollipop tetaplah lollipop.

"Kakak Jeon!" Seru Jihoon bahagia.

Jungkook memberikan 2 permen tadi untuk Jihoon.

Sementara Yoongi yang memperhatikan itu terlihat tidak suka. "Dasar tukang sogok." Cibir Yoongi.

"Iya. Aku memang tukang sogok. Kenapa? Mau disogok juga?"

Ngek!

.

Mati saja kau Jeon!

.

"Jeon Jungkook minta digampar?" Tanya Yoongi dengan suara manis dan wajah psikopat.

Jungkook menggeleng manis, "Aku mintanya dikulum."

"Kau tahu, Jeon." Yoongi merinding. "Rasanya aku ingin menusukmu dengan pisau dapur."

"Memangnya kau bisa menusuk?"

Yoongi cengo sesaat.

Jungkook beralih pada Jihoon yang manis yang tengah menjilati hadiahnya.

"Jihoon. Menurut Jihoon yang cocok jadi seme itu siapa? Kakak Jeon atau kakak Yoongi?"

Jihoon yang masih polos seumur hidup 7 tahunnya hanya bisa mengerjap matanya bingung.

"Apa itu seme?" tanyanya lugu.

"Seme itu yang mendominasi." Jelas Jungkook, "Di antara dua orang harus ada yang lebih kuat, lebih tinggi, dan lebih bisa menjaga yang lain. Kalau menurut Jihoon diantara kakak Jungkook dan Kakak Yoongi, siapa yang jadi semenya?"

Oh. Sekarang Jihoon paham.

Jihoon dengan mantap menjawab, "Kakak Jeon! Karena kakak Yoongi itu pendek dan tukang marah-marah. Kalau kakak Jeon kasih lollipop juga untuk kakak Yoongi pasti dia jadi baik."

Jungkook tersenyum puas.

"Lihat, Hyung! Bahkan adikmu saja tahu siapa yang cocok berada di atas!"

Tapi Yoongi sudah menghilang. Kemudian terdengar suara dari lantai atas yang menggema hingga lantai bawah.

"Kalau kau masih bilang aku bottom, ku gorok lehermu!"

Jungkook terkekeh. Ia melihat ke arah Jihoon yang memandangnya polos, "Terima kasih Jihoonie. Sekarang kakak Jeon mau kasih lollipop dulu untuk kakak Yoongi."

Kemudian Jungkook naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar Yoongi.

.

THE END

.

.

.

A/N:

[REPOST!]

Ini cuma repost dari akunku yang lain. Dan kalau kalian membaca ini, berarti kalian tahu kalau sekarang aku sedang kena **WB** (Writer's Block)

Bedanya WB dengan Hiatus adalah Hiatus keadaan ga akan post dikarenakan adanya suatu halangan untuk menulis/memosting. Sementara WB itu sindrom tidak melanjutkan menulis karena stuck, kehilangan mood, kehilangan feel, down, etcetera.

Aku punya banyak waktu. Tapi feel dan moodku tidak sesuai untuk menulis. Jadi aku kemungkinan tidak akan menulis lagi untuk waktu yang tidak dapat dipastikan.

Mari berdoa semoga FWB dan KNS akan segera diselesaikan. Amin.

.

OMAKE

.

(Khusus omakenya rated M :D )

.

Setelah puncaknya dicapai mereka menenangkan diri. Saling menetralkan nafas masing-masing.

"Sudah aku bilang," Jungkook berkata. Dia menjeda sebentar, "Hyung itu pantasnya yang di bawah, bukan di atas."

Jungkook menasihati. Tapi Yoongi yang berada di pangkauan Jungkook tidak bergeming.

"Tapi kalau Hyung masih keras kepala ingin jadi yang di atas kita bisa pakai posisi on top seperti ini. Tapi aku tetap yang menusukmu."

Sejenak Yoongi melihat Jungkook yang hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Diam Jeon." Gertak Yoongi. "Ingatkan aku untuk mencekikmu saat kau menciumku.

"Saat kau ingin mencekikku kau sudah mati dalam nafsu dibawah kungkunganku."

Jungkook mengubah posisi mereka. Yoongi yang tadinya berada di atas pangkuan Jungkook dibanting oleh sang tersangka Jeon di atas kasur Yoongi sendiri,

"Aku memberikan 2 permen untuk Jihoon, dan kau harus membayarnya 2 kali juga."

.

End

.


End file.
